A Master of Shadows
by Thedeadwilleatyou
Summary: Raven is the first Hybrid ever to be recorded in history: Half Vampire, Half Shadow Demon. After watching her Family being Slaughtered by the Infamous Vampire Hunter D, she falls into a slumber only to Awakened 150 years Later by an 8 year old girl by the name of Luna, her new Master. what will happen when Raven meets the Vampire Hunter D, will she feel the power of Revenge? R


A Master of Shadows

Darkness….

That's what I was, a child of darkness. It's cruel taunting self-gave me power against my enemies. I wasn't a demon nor was I a vampire but both. My mother was a vampire and a strong courageous one at that. She had the impression of innocence but the smarts of a sinful beast, many fell down to their knees at her power. Cowering and running to hide themselves from her wrath. She was my row model, well until she died that was. She was hunted down and killed by the infamous Vampire hunter D. It made me angry to find out they hunted down my mother like humans would to cattle. She didn't do anything wrong, she was just protecting her family but they didn't see it this way now did they. They kill, they spill blood of those who are innocent just because they don't understand our ways of life. You don't kill humans when they kill an animal for food but they kill Vampires when they kill humans for food, it's how we survive don't they understand that, don't they understand how hypocritical they are. They say that were evil but they don't understand there evil themselves.

My Father was a demon, a shadow demon to be précised. He took care of me when my mother was killed, he showed me the ways of life and how to control my urges and powers. I had the ability to change my form and any other object into shadow like tentacles, to use them to strangle or rip apart my enemy. I also had the ability to talk or communicate to the dead; it was strange when people were looking at you confused not understanding you were actually talking to someone, when all they saw was an empty spot.

My father died about 10 years after my mother, also being slaughtered by the dhampir hunter. After his death I fell into a deep slumber, imprisoning myself with coffin walls, wishing the world away. I was awakened about 150 years after my slumber to see my body and the world around me had changed. I no longer resembled the look of a 12 year old girl but one that was fully formed. My body stayed petite but also contained curves of a full figured woman. I looked up to see who had awakened me, I expected it to be a hunter one with vengeance against my family and myself, only to be shocked to see an 8 year old girl looking at me. I saw the blood on her hand, the same blood that had awakened me but also bounded me to her, to my new Master.

My Name is Raven and this is my story….

"Raven!" I heard my Master yell in her young innocent voice; it confused me that someone so innocent and young could be so strong and intimidating. It had been two years since I had been bound to my Master. She wasn't the Master I was expecting but I still accepted her as one. I had learnt from my master that her family was killed by a vampire count, stating that she was trying to hide when she found me. She was shocked to learn that her small drop of blood could have such an impact to her life, first she was frighted of my history and nature but then warmed her way up to me finally accepting me for who I really am.

"Yes Master" I replied my shadows forming into a solid body in front of her. I saw her flinch still not familiar with my powers and behaviour. My master wasn't very tall for her age, she had light blue eyes very similar to my own but her hair was a different colour to my own. Where mine was jet black hers was white. I could see a frown appearing on her face as I stood there in front of her.

"How many times have I told you, it's Luna not Master" she said giving me a stern look which looked adorable on her young face. I tried to stop my laughter from reaching outside my mouth, but that proved to be unsuccessful. My laughter seemed to make her more angered with me if that was even possible. She crossed her arms around her chest, her eyes casting a glare to my form.

"Stop laughing at me! Anyway the reason why your here is that we need to start moving to the next town over, were running out of supplies and I really would like a bath" she said scrunching up her nose picking at her clothes "And some new clothes might be nice too" I nodded to her grabbing her Cyborg that was currently tied to the tree. I held it for her as she hopped on with my assistance. She offered me a seat behind her but I politely refused. I didn't like Cyborg's nor did I trust them, I preferred to be on the ground in case we were in for an attack.

She rode in silence, the breeze was gentle against me body, slightly cooling it down. I saw her eyes casting a glance over her shoulder, meeting mine in the process. I knew she was worried about me and my condition in the sunlight. Even though I might be a hybrid both of my parents were creatures of the night, not really familiar with the sunlight or the heat it produced. I gave her a nod saying I was alright, even though that was a white lie. I knew my form was growing weaker ever step I took under the suns gaze, but my Master wanted to reach the next town before dusk and I couldn't disappoint her now could I. I could feel sweat beginning to form on my brow, running down the sides of my face. My breathing was becoming shallow and almost non-existent.

I saw my Master stop her Cyborg, turning her whole body to face mine. Her face was full of worry and concern which made smile inside; that a human could feel concerned for a monster it touched me deeply.

"Raven this is ridiculous; it's obvious that you're not fine in the sunlight. You look as if you can barely stand on two feet by yourself! Maybe we should find somewhere to camp until the sun wears off a little bit"

"No!" I growled out, making her eyes look into mine "I can make it, it's too dangerous to be caught out here in the dark and I will not put you in such danger. We move on and that's final" I said straitening my back giving her a fierce look. I could tell she wanted to argue my face convinced her otherwise. With hesitation she started to ride again, casting glances over her shoulder every five minutes. She rode for what seemed like hours until we saw a small town in the distance. My legs were basically dragging behind me; I looked like a drowning man without the water around me. My knees were almost breaking under the weight of my body and my thirst was turning deadly.

We stumbled into town at a snail's pace, all eyes watching us. I could tell through our bond that my Master felt uneasy and intimidated at all the eyes cast our way, but there eyes weren't looking at her but at me. I could sense that the town's people knew somehow that I wasn't human, that I was a force to be reckoned with. I walked to the side of a house, resting my body against it, feeling the shadows of the house cooling me down. My Master rode till her Cyborg was blocking me from their view; she opened her small back pack to pull out a blood packet. She knew by our bond that my thirst was getting hard to control and the heart beats from the humans was almost sending me into a frenzy.

She passed me the pack, which I took with greedy hands. I lifted it to my mouth letting my fangs lengthen, piercing the plastic in front of me. I took the first gulp the blood feeling like fire sliding down my throat. Within seconds the packet was empty. I felt the power I had lost to the sun slowly coming back through my veins. I closed my eyes, taking a few deep breaths before opening them again.

"Better" My Master said touching my arm lightly.

"Better" I said nodding my head lightly to hers. We moved the Cyborg seeing everyone looking at our direction. We simply ignored them walking slowly to the inn. The inn looked old and ran down, the paint chipping at the seams. I pushed the door open, letting my Master in before me. All eyes turned to us and a pair I never wanted to see again. The same pair I watched when they slayed my Mother and Father

The pair that belonged to the infamous Vampire Hunter D.

My first Vampire Hunter D Story. I hope you like it and I will be updating once every week. If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask them

Thanks thedeadwilleatyou


End file.
